Under my skin
by Asuka de Black
Summary: Cuidar a dos pequeñas niñas no era tan sencillo como ellos pensaban y mucho menos si las pequeñas estan decididas a hacerles la vida impocible Actualice todos los capitulos espero y les guste LJ
1. el callejon de los recuerdos

**Under my skin**

(_Te llevo bajo mi Piel - Bono&Frank Sinatra ) (adoro esa canción)_

**Chap1: Rencuentro después de la muerte**

_**Por Asuka de Black**_

Sirius se encontraba dando vueltas por su hogar... lleno de polvo y oyendo los alaridos de su madre insultándole desde el cuadro.

Habían pasado unos días desde que Harry se había retirado a la escuela y en esos momentos la orden del fénix se encontraba toda en sus deberes.

Menos yo..-Sirius se lamentaba una y otra vez el no poder ayudar a la orden, había tenido muchos problemas para poder estar encerrado tanto tiempo en esa mugrosa casa de la cual había escapado.-Como odio este lugar... Cállate ya y deja de proferir tanto Alarido que me aturdes mujer!- Gritó Sirius exasperado al cuadro de su madre, se acercó y cerró las cortinas que cubrían dicho cuadro.

Una campana arruinó la paz que había en ese lugar haciendo que la madre de Sirius gritara de nuevo desde su cuadro.

Cállate ya! - Gruño de nuevo cerrando las cortinas y abriendo la puerta del lugar.-¿Quién?- volvió a gruñir

Sirius se quedo callado, no había nadie en ese lugar, Excepto una enorme pantera Negra de ojos Amarillos como hoja seca, dejando a Sirius sin habla.

An...Antha.- susurro casi sin aliento.

hace tiempo que no te veía...mi querido Sirius..- La pantera pasó campante a lado de Sirius y se sentó sobre sus patas traseras levantando una de sus enormes Patas.

Sirius tomo la Pata confundido cerro los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, en lugar de la pantera una hermosa joven de cabellos negros y largos con terminaciones en grandes y hermosos bucles sujetos en una coleta alta. Tenia un muy buen físico un gran busto, cintura estrecha y caderas bastante considerables.

Hace tiempo que no te veía... creí que habías ...muerto en la guerra contra Voldemort.- Sirius beso cortésmente la mano de la joven dama haciendo que esta se sonrojara y riera un poco

Vaya si has cambiado. Antes me saludabas gastándome alguna broma, claro para vengarte de las mías Jajajaja- La joven reía ampliamente y Sirius después de "recordar" comenzó a reír de igual manera.

Tu también has cambiado. Eres mas hermosa- Sirius se perdió completamente en los ojos azules de Antha

Un Alarido interrumpió el momentos sacándolos bruscamente del pasillo de los recuerdos.

Hola señora Black..-Dijo sarcásticamente al retrato aquella linda chica

Mayfair,...- susurro por primera vez aquel retrato que parecía solo saber gritar.

Madre, no empieces a fastidiar.-

¿Fastidiar yo engendro maldito?- chilló el retrato -Me enferma que las visitas vayan peor cada día.

Un placer verla también señora Black, gusta un cerillo para hacer mas nítida su bella imagen?- La cara de Antha dibujo una extraña sonrisa psicópata haciendo que Sirius soltara un chillido pero de risa.

sigues igual se sincera! Jajajaja me alegra mucho ver eso.-

Cuando gustes cariño. Por cierto podríamos charlar un poco? Claro, sin presencia del espantapájaros.- Antha caminó donde sabía muy bien que era el cuarto de Sirius

Con gusto, y ya oíste espantapájaros...calladita - Susurró Sirius al retrato de su madre haciendo que esta lanzase alaridos de nuevo.

En una recamara ya no tan sucia, varios espejos gigantescos en las paredes, velas por todos lados dándole un estilo rustico a esa habitación , sin contar con todo el polvo del suelo y la madera de el tocador corroída por el tiempo Se oían varias risas de un par de Adultos que parecían adolescentes debido a que se tiraban de almohadazos en ese lugar

Yo fui de las mejores bromas Sirius Black!- Dijo la joven lanzándole un cojín a su enemigo de batalla.

No lo es fui yo!- le lanzó una almohada de plumas sin mucho éxito a Antha

La verdad Fue James..-Antha dejo de reír por un momento y se dejo caer en la cama boca arriba

Tienes razón.. como hacíamos sufrir al idiota de snivelly Jajajaja - dijo Sirius riéndose ahora las peleas con el maestro de pociones de hogwarts no eran nada ….infantiles , esta vez si Molly les diera un momento combatirían a muerte justo en esa casa ¿Qué mas importaba? Ese idiota ya había rebasado los limites pero solo por Molly se aguantaba tanta humillación y sobre todo por Harry

Si, tienes razón ... CASI me da pena... pero casi,- Dijo Antha sonriendo al recordar algunas travesuras...- Aun que al principio lo defendía mucho… aun que…

Ha pasado mucho tiempo...-interrumpió sirius

Otro Año mas en Hogwarts..Espero no encontrarme a ese cuarteto... ¿no crees Antha?..¿Qué mas falta?- pregunto una chica Pelirroja con una espesa cabellera pelirroja que caía hasta sus hombros y unos ojos del verde más brillante que se pudiese imaginar y que correspondía al nombre de Lily Evans Caminaban tranquilamente guiando con su varita un gran Baúl, y sobre el Baúl muchos libros por el Callejón Diagon.

mm, nos falta. Un rico Helado y... a sí ir ala tienda de quidditch por algunas cosas para mí- Antha sonrió abiertamente. Antha era una chica de pelo negro azabache y ojos azul profundo. Su cabello era ondulado y largo hasta la espalda

ok , iremos primero entonces por tus cosas y después vamos por el Helado y al final ya nada mas nos aparecemos en el anden 9 ¾

Si, Gracias a Dios que ya podemos hacerlo, aun que este es nuestro ultimo Año en Hogwarts - susurro Antha mientras caminan a la tienda de Quidditch

Mira que tenemos aquí...Lily Evans.. ( suspiro) y Antha Mayfair - un joven de cabellos negro azabache muy desordenado , Gafas redondas y muy muy apuesto Observaba a las chicas caminar hacia la tienda- Hey Sirius mira que tenemos por aquí ...

un joven muy apuesto de pelo negro y ojos oscuros, con cierto toque de arrogancia que le daba mucha elegancia , un porte que ninguno de los presentes lograba ni lograría nunca , se acercó al primer chico-Que pasa prongs? Oh... ya veo Victimas.. -

Deberían dejarlas en paz, - Emitió una voz a sus espaldas , un joven de expresión muy melancólica y cansada. De un cabello castaño claro al igual que sus ojos llamado Remus Lupin , trató de convencer a sus amigos

Padfoot, crees que debamos comportarnos bien hasta llegar a Hogwarts? - James Potter el joven de ojos azules y gafas vio a Sirius Black. El chico que se hace decir Padfoot.

Naaaa ¿ para que te quiera beauty-eyes (lily) Prongsy? Contestó picaramente Sirius dándole un codazo a James

No para nada! - James se volteó a otro lado por que Remus lo estaba viendo con suspicacia ya que se puso rojo..

¿oigan me están escuchando?-Repitió Remus algo fastidiado.

¿Decías Moony?-Sirius puso cara de no romper un plato.

Muy gracioso….Yo no le jugare ninguna Broma a las chicas y lo saben -Remus se retiró tranquilamente a Ver algunos trofeos.

No importa, con nosotros es suficiente Moony!.- James caminó hacia la entrada de la tienda -Vamos Padfoot.

Yep- Sirius siguió a su querido amigo

Que te parece este Lily?- Preguntó Antha a su compañera pelirroja que observaba Una Nimbus 00- Es bella ¿no crees?

Si, Lastima que sea tan cara.-Lily sonrió a su amiga la cual ya comenzaba a ver unos guantes para atrapar snitch's

Yep, es algo cara aun que podríamos comprarla pero nos gastaríamos nuestros ahorros. - Antha sonrió y dejó algunas cosas en los brazos de Lily- espérame , no tardo- Antha caminó hasta cierta esquina de la tienda mientras Lily veía con entusiasmo algunas cosas, sin percatarse de dos pares de ojos que la observaban.

Listo, la dejo sola, -Dijo James sonriendo y tomando su varita para apuntar hacia una snitch enrollada. -Wingardium Leviosa - la snitch flotó lentamente hacia por debajo de la falda de Lily.

Veamos que tipo de bragas Usa Evans.- Sirius tomó su varita y caminó hacia una caja de bludgers pero al voltearse bruscamente quito el broche que las sostenía dejando salir a la Bludger que comenzaba a golpear algunas vitrinas de la tienda.

Pero James logro percatar algo la snitch se dirigía directamente hacia lily y en un intento desesperado por salvar a la chica de un buen golpe se tumbó sobre ella haciendo que la bludger simplemente los rozara un poco

Finite incantatem! - la Bludger Explotó y Antha vio los daños que hizo la Bludger que no pasa de cristales rotos –Niños- murmuró observando a james en el suelo y a Sirius con cara de que aun no sabia que había pasado

Potter...- Lily vio a James sobre ella poniéndose completamente roja y con los rostros muy muy cerca

Evans...- los labios de Lily y James estaban por unirse cuando...

Sirius Black! Estoy segura de que tu tienes la culpa de este alboroto!-

Pues estas equivocada! Expe...!- Sirius no alcanzo a decir el hechizo por que ..

"¡Scourgify!"- de la boca de Sirius comenzaron a salir bastantes burbujas de Jabón Rosado. - callado no te meterás en tantos problemas Black…!-

Oye! Mayfair¿ que le haces a Sirius!- espetó James aun sobre la sonrojada lily

A siri-boy, nada, solo necesitaba que le lavara la boca y... tu que le haces a mi amiga?- dijo Antha viendo que ambos chicos seguían uno sobre otro con las caras muy cerca.

Nada! Nada! Nada! Yo no hice nada! Pero... puedo hacerlo ¿Quieres salir con migo Evans?- james volteó a ver a Lily pero ya no había Lily por que la aludida había huido se los brazos de james con una gran agilidad

Reparo!- susurro Lily y reparó todas y cada una de las vitrinas destrozadas y le dio las cosas de Antha al cajero sin voltear a ver a su amiga debido a que su rostro aun estaba algo colorado

Gracias. Bueno Adiós Remus! -Dijeron al Unísono Lily y Antha despidiéndose de Remus alegremente

Adiós chicas- Dijo Remus sonrientemente y mientras veía a Sirius aun boca arriba echando burbujas por la boca.

Evans! Mayfair! Vuelvan aquí!- grito James furioso que las chicas ( mas bien Lily) solo se habían despedido de Remus y volteo con el seño fruncido a ver a Sirius -Mayfair! Ya nos la pagaras en el expreso!-

Cuando quieras cariño -Antha le guiñó un ojo seductoramente mientras le enviaba un beso con un gesto de sus manos

Sirius estaba por decir algo pero lo único que salió de su boca fue una Gran burbuja de Jabón que fue reventada por un muy entretenido Remus.

sin embargo James estaba en su mundo pequeño- Lily...- susurró para si mismo

Al fin llegamos, busquemos asientos. -

si Antha - Lily entró a un cubículo que se encontraba vació - Aquí ahí uno, ven ¡ - Lily pasó y se dejó caer sobre un asiento Acostada. -Me gustaría pasar todo el viaje durmiendo.-

A mi también- Pero sabes que los merodeadores no se quedaran en paz por lo que les hicimos en la tienda de Quidditch.- Antha se tiró en el otro asiento al igual que Lily.

Pero no les hicieron nada gracias a nosotras.- Lily cerró los ojos y se estiro cual felino

Es que esos cuatro son taaaan...- empezó Lily pero unas voces la interrumpieron

¿Lindos?

¿Sexys?

¿Excitantes?-

mmm Varoniles? -

No Remus no son lindos, Bueno tú si – susurro Antha

No Sirius.. no son Sexys – continuo Lily llevándose una mano a la frente para quitarse un mechón de cabello rojo

No James.. son todo Menos excitantes – Antha abrió los ojos y se le quedo mirando fijamente a james ya que se dio cuenta que el chico en verdad estaba mirando a su amiga con dulzura a pesar de que ambos no se llevaban muy bien que digamos

Así es, Necesitaríamos ayuda medica urgente si pensáramos en ustedes como símbolos sexuales-Dijo Lily apuntando a James , Sirius a Peter , un Chico regordete y bajito que los acompañaba.

y a ti Peter... preferimos no contestar – Dijeron Lily y Antha ala par

¿entonces que somos?- Pregunta Sirius haciendo una pose sexy contra la puerta del vagón

Molestos.-

Egocéntricos-

Antipáticos-

y Muy desobligados-Dijeron las chicas completando la frase de la otra para terminar al unísono para después emitir una pequeña risita . - Menos tú Remus – ambas se ganaron una media sonrisa por parte de remus

Dios... deberían de dejar de pasar el verano juntas. Dan miedo..- Dijo James viendo a ambas chicas con un gesto extraño

No gracias Potter, pero..¿Deseaban algo? – Dijo lily aun con los ojos cerrados

Chicas, podríamos compartir Vagón? – se adelanto remus antes de que sus amigos dijeran algo desagradable

Claro Siéntate Moon...Remí - Dice dijo antha sentándose normal y emitiendo una leve risita nerviosa estuvo pro llamar a remus por el apodo con el que ellos se llamaban entre si

Potter, Black ustedes pueden...¿Donde están? - lily se sentó y cuando volteo a ver a james y a sirius vio que ninguno de los dos se encontraba allí y solo observo a peter recargado en la puerta voltenaod hacia fuera -¿Donde se metieron?

Jugando con Severus- Respondió Peter con algo de nerviosismo viendo atentamente hacia fuera.

Demonios James!- Bájalo Ya! - Lily salió del vagón. Y vio en el pasillo a James jugando con su varita moviendo a un Hurón Negro en el aire y que al parecer tenia la piel muy grasosa.

Uy vaya Huroncito y dime - James se llevó una mano al cabello seductoramente y se despeinó- ¿que tanto espiabas?

Bájalo ya Potter¿Como pretendes que te conteste como Hurón, idiota - Lily vio a James muy enojada y se puso Frente él.

Hurón idiota... jajajajjaja Bueno en eso Evans tiene razón - James bajó la varita haciendo que El hurón vuelva a transformarse en Snape , un chico tan pálido como si estuviese muerto cabellera larga y negra y nariz algo ganchuda

Impedimenta!- gritó Sirius al ver que Snape estaba apunto de lanzarle un hechizo a James.

Black!- Sirius sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y algunos mechones se le fueron seductoramente a la frente y labios

¿Qué quieres Mayfair, por que me pegas¡

Dejen a Snape En Paz- Dijeron Lily y Antha al mismo tiempo una callando a Sirius y la otra a James

Eso si era divertido, aun recuerdo bien esa broma -Dijo Sirius sentándose en la cama a un lado de Antha

Si.. era muy divertido lastima que llego la profesora y nos regaño a todos. Gracias a dios éramos buenos estudiantes y así que nos salvamos de la reprimenda.

Si, Pasaron muchas cosas ese Año, ese fue el año que Lily y James se enamoraron.

Si.. me acuerdo perfectamente todos los problemas que pasamos.- Antha acomodó su largo cabello negro Acuesto a Sirius con un gesto algo violento y se recostó en su estomago - Aun éramos muy jóvenes para pensar con claridad, éramos muy traviesos y desconsiderados.

si , pero eso le dio sabor a nuestras vidas-Sirius acarició el cabello de Antha con dulzura , al fin de sentia vivo después de tanto tiempo encerrado en esa maldita casa

Si , aun que sea por un tiempo... y recuerdas cuando llegamos ese día al Gran comedor? – Dijo Antha riendo un poco al recordar el suceso

Si... ¿Cómo olvidarlo, ahí fue cuando empezó la guerra , La guerra entre los merodeadores y ustedes.-

Si y todo empezó con una estupidez, Jajajaja , Aunque... Ustedes terminaron limpiando pañales...

Ni me lo recuerdes...

Bueno , quiero decirles que actualice este fic completo lo renove pues no me gusto desde el principio aun qeu no cambio nada de la historia , espero tener reviwe ¨-¨


	2. La guerra comienza

Under my skin

3 Hombres y 2 bebes

Por: asuka de Black

-------------

-Ya lo encontraste?-dijo Sirius susurrando , en un lugar oscuro iluminado por una simple vela

-No, Pero ten cuidado con los libros que abres Sirius-

-ya se Moony. ya se.- murmuro Sirius mientras seguía buscando un tomo en especial

-Lo encontré chicos!- James sonrió ampliamente , sostenía en sus manos un tomo muy curioso..debido a que no se veía viejo ni malgastado como el resto de los libros de la biblioteca, y menos de la sección prohibida. Así es nuestros chicos se encontraban en la sección prohibida buscando libros que le pudieran ayudar en su venganza contra las chicas

-¿crees que este contenga los hechizos que necesitamos? - Dijo Remus bostezando ampliamente

-Es lo mas probable..-Susurró James,

-Venga yo anoto lo que dice pero elijan la poción- Dijo Sirius sentándose en el suelo preparando la pluma y el tintero con un pergamino

-Este me gusta. –Murmuro James sonriendo

-Chicos, ejem sinceramente deberíamos de dejar esto pro la paz..- Remus se encontraba algo inquieto, sus instintos le decían que no iba a resultar como lo planeaban. el lo sabia y podría apostar su cabeza de lobo a que algo sucedería y no seria nada lindo.

-Moony, ya enserio, dinos ¿de lado de quien estas? - James frunció el entrecejo y varios segundos después Sirius hizo lo mismo

Remus vio la reacción de sus amigos dio un paso hacia atrás y levanto las manos - Yo soy neutro a mi no me vean- Remus sonrió y evitó las miradas de sus compañeros

-cobarde.- murmuro james - anota estos dos... Padfoot "Buscando el sueño mas oscuro de una persona" -James ojeó un poco el libro - "Ancianismo..Mágico" .. Este me agrada..

-Remus tomó el libro y leyó un poco la introducción - Este libro fue creado para aquellos magos con dotes especiales, por ejemplo el de nunca envejecer, Los muggles, son algo obsesivos con el aspecto físico, debido a que es imposible que una persona se quede igual toda la vida y la mejor manera de quitarse de problemas cuando uno no envejece es el Ancianismo Mágico , este hechizo no altera la conducta , ya que por mas anciano que sea, seguirá pensando igual y siendo la misma persona"

De pronto Sirius soltó la carcajada -Eso quiere decir que si les damos de beber esto. se harán ancianas!-

-Si, eso dice- James sonrió triunfal . -Anótalo Padfoot, Moony, revisa el mapa del merodeador

-si- contestaron ambos aludidos.

-Vamonos! Ya viene Flitch Guarden todo"-Remus comenzó a guardar todo y Sirius cerró el libro y le acomodó

Todos los chicos se metieron rápidamente a la capa de invisibilidad y se fueron hacia los dormitorios de chicos, ya ahí , comenzaron a sacar todas las cosas ya que camino a la sala común pasaron por los ingredientes a el salón del profesor Dante Bonde

-Muy bien. Comencemos - James se quitó la corbata y comenzó a preparar las cosas con Remus y Sirius aun que el primero aun no muy convencido del asunto.

Remus dictaba mientras los otros dos hacían la pócima , la cual se convertía en una especie de crema para el cuerpo que con solo un poco el cuerpo cambiaba a ser ancianos.

-¿Moony, has visto mis Guantes de piel de dragón?-James buscaba sus guantes mientras Sirius analizaba una y otra vez el papel con la formula.

-------------

El sol alumbraba algo fuertemente desde las ventanas del dormitorio femenino de Gryffindor los doseles estaban corridos, cubriendo a las damas que descansaban en ellos hasta que un pequeño rayito de sol se coló, despertando a Lily , la cual llevaba una bata de color Verde , muy larga su cabello estaba en una trenza pero pequeños cabellos rebeldes le caían a la cara

-Que bien dormí.-susurro estirándose y desperezándose , se paró y corrió el dosel para abrirle , se puso los zapatos y camino hacia la cama vecina – Antha, Antha. Levántate!-Dijo Lily moviendo a su amiga, la cual se encontraba solo con una blusa delgada de color negro y pantaletas negras , boca arriba y con las colchas por su lado., un par de gruesas coletas amarradas con listones haciéndola ver muy cómica -Antha Mayfair.!-

-Otros 5 min. Mas mami es sábado.-la chica de cabello negro y rizado solo atino a darse vuelta y abrazar su almohada posesivamente

-Yo no soy tu madre Antha, así que levántate, debemos de ir a desayunar al gran comedor- Dijo jalándola de las colchas hasta tumbarla de la cama- además no es sábado es viernes

-YO NO FUI SOY INOCENTE TENGO TESTIGOS!- Antha bostezo y se tallo los ojos para ver claramente el asunto -Ah..Hola Lily -Dijo tomando su almohada y acostándose de nuevo

-Antha , tu no tienes remedio , levántate - dijo jalándola un poco y echándole un poco de agua en la cara

-Oye oye! No hagas eso..-Dijo secándose la cara con un puchero-Iremos a desayunar?-murmuro parándose y bostezando de nuevo mientras se rascaba la panza

-Si, anda arréglate -Dijo sonriendo al ver aquel cuadro tan cómico , Antha estirándose bostezando y rascándose la panza, esa mujer era la flojera en persona aun que tal vez Sirius le ganaba y hablando de chicos. ¿Que les habrá pasado?

------------

En el gran comedor todo estaba tranquilo , los horarios comenzaban a ser repartidos entre los alumnos de acuerdo a su grupo y como siempre , los merodeadores y las chicas estaban sentados juntos en el gran comedor, aun que las chicas solo hablaban con Remus y Antha coqueteaba con el para hacer enojar a Sirius y Lily coqueteaba un poco con Snape desde su mesa haciendo enojar a James

-Evans te vas a quedar ciega de tanto ver al greñas grasientas ese- James le aventó un pedazo de pan a Lily la cual aparto su vista de Snape

-Creo que oí una mosca .Dijo volteando hacia todos lados y continuando con su desayuno haciendo rabiar a james

-Deja ya a Moony Mayfair..- arrastro las palabras viéndola con cara de enojo y aventándole bolitas de pan siguiendo el ejemplo de james

-Remí Podría enseñarte la nueva ropa interior que me trajeron? Podría modelártela si deseas- susurro en un tono sensual y picaron dándole un beso en la mejilla a un Remus rojo pero que se deja querer

-Eh... Pues Antha... yo - Remus siempre había sido muy tímido y cohibido , cosa que a Antha le encantaba era tranquilo, pero tonto no era , Antha y Lily estaban como querían a decir verdad así que no tenia por que negar los cariños que le eran brindados

-eres una zorra.-susurro Sirius ya harto de las muestras de amabilidad pro parte de antha

-Y tu un perro- Antha sonrió picaramente al ver que Sirius, Remus y James se ponían pálidos - ¿ que? - dijo sonriendo aun mas picaramente

-no nada..-Dijo Remus dándole un beso en la frente para que apartara su vista inquieta de james y de Sirius , después volteo a ver a Lily que no había dicho ni una palabra , pero esta se encontraba entretenida mezclando su jugo de calabaza

-¿ pasa algo Lily? -murmuro Remus preocupado

-No nada Remus, lo que pasa es que olvide mi crema para las manos en el cuarto , debo ir por ellas o se me resecaran - Lily sonrió tiernamente hacia Remus y james a verle de perfil estaba que se le caía la baba

Sirius sonrió malignamente , Creo que afuera tengo un a crema ¿ quieres que te la preste Lily? -

Lily desconfió de las palabras de Sirius pero aun así aceptó , necesitaba la crema , además estaba haciendo algo de frió en el lugar y se le iban a resecar mas rápido , aun que sonara tonto su piel era delicada.

Al terminar el desayuno , todos observaron sus horarios , Pociones a primera hora, después .cuidado de criaturas mágicas. AAH con este frió pretenden que salgamos? - refunfuño Sirius y vio que Antha estaba sin ningún suéter solo las ropas normales- Oye tu niña te vas a congelar!

-¿ a quien llamas niña pedazo de hormona? - Antha se levantó enojada y lo observo con el entrecejo fruncido - y no! No ve voy a congelar! Estoy acostumbrada al frió! Me encanta el frió!

-a quien llamas pedazo de hormona! - Antha y Sirius se enfrascaron en una nueva discusión para el dolor de cabeza de sus compañeros de casa

- a ti y a James! Además Quiero decirte que no soy una niña! He crecido Sirius Black! En todos los aspectos! - Antha vio a Sirius y después se agarró los pechos y los levantó haciendo que Sirius , James y Remus que la estaban viendo se sonrojaran - Acaso en este cuerpo ves algo de una niña¿!

-Nunca lo había notado. jejejeje gracias por hacérmelo notar - Sirius comenzó a reír y vio a Antha - Lindas compañeras ¿ nos vamos?

-Son divinas.. - susurro Antha y abrazo a Remus pegándole en el pecho a sus " compañeras" - ¿ nos vamos Remí?

-Oye! Eso debería estar prohibido por la ley! - grito Sirius indignado viendo a Antha como si se tratase del mismo demonio -

-Estar prohibido que? - murmuro Lily parándose y recogiendo sus útiles

-Que las mujeres utilicen sus " encantos" femeninos para controlarnos - Dice Sirius como si de una organización diabólica se tratase

-a mi no me molesta - susurro James sonriéndole a una Hufflepuf que tenia tan bien formado el cuerpo como sus compañeras

- Ja.. ja , como diría Antha , James no Hentai! - Lily le sacó la lengua a Sirius y a James, y volteó ver a su amiga que esta pegándole de besos en el cuello a un rojo Remus, que alcanzo un color rojo mas allá de lo sano

-MAYFAIR! - Sirius agarró a Antha de la espalda y la separó de Remus el cual solo sonrió estúpidamente pero no dijo ni pío

- jajajajaja Vamonos ya - Dijo james caminando y haciendo que Remus se parase aun que caminaba como zombi

al salir del gran comedor Sirius se acordó de algo - hey Lily , toma - dijo lanzándole un frasco de crema en las manos a la joven pelirroja

-Muchas gracias Sirius - Lily tomó la crema y comenzó a untársela en las manos y Antha se asomó y vio la crema sospechosamente

- ¿ que es? - Dijo Antha curiosa agarrando la crema y oliéndola - Huele extraño.. huele a..

Sirius y James se pusieron pálidos por un minuto hasta que Antha contesto

-Huele a crema Jajajajjajaja - Dijo untándose un poca en las yemas de los dedos

-¿ nos vamos damiselas? – murmuro Sirius satisfecho con su actuación, así que le ofreció sus brazos cortésmente pero cuando las chicas vieron a Sirius comenzaron a marearse y cayeron desmayadas.

-Lily!- James agarró a esta antes de que azotase contra el suelo y trató de echarle aire con su mano

en cambio Antha si cayo al suelo de espaldas y todo su cabello se esparció en el suelo

-Demonios..Creo que le eche mas de algo- dijo Sirius observando el pomo de la crema con curiosidad como si no hubiera pasado nada

-Antha!- Remus cargó a Antha y trató de reanimarla - Sirius que le echaste ala formula?

-Lo que venia en el libro - dijo este como si hubiese cometido un simple errorcito

-El libro no decía que se desmayarían o si? -susurró james abrazando a Lily realmente preocupado , cuando un brillo extraño comienzó a emanar de la chica - Que demo..

-mira! También le pasa a Antha -Remus vio a Antha y la piel comienzo a arrugárseles a ambas chicas hasta quedar como ancianas de 90 años , arrugadas senos grandes y caídos, pelo canoso , en el caso de Lily completamente blanco, y la piel muuuy blanca

-pero funciono! - Sirius comienzó a saltar de la emoción

-si…Funciono, pero ni modo que las dejemos así - dice Remus colocando a Antha en el suelo debido a su peso

-mmm Moony tiene razón Padfoot -

-pero prongsie!- Sirius rezongó como niño chiquito al cual le han quitado un dulce

-miren! -Remus vio que las chicas comienzaban a hacerse jóvenes de nuevo pero muy lentamente pasando por todas las etapas de su vida , sin contar que el uniforme les quedo tan ajustado que se les rompió cuando estaban como de 30 años asi que todo ( abarcando la expresión completa de la palabra ) se les vio haciendo que a los tres chicos se les subieran los colores

-Están...haciéndose jóvenes de nuevo- Sirius observó con atención a las chicas hasta que llegan a su edad pero..-oye …Prongs… que… ya se detenga no?...

-Oh no. así la conocí a los 11 años! Moony ¡! DETENLO!-Prongs vio cos sus ojos verdes a su amigo que estaba igual de confundido que Sirius

-Es que yo no se que esta pasando… o no… ya van como en 5 años!- Remus se veía realmente asustado hasta que ve que Antha se detuvo y quedó como una pequeña niña de hermosos bucles negros y largos, piel blanca y con sus mejillas rojas , tenia como 3 años de edad!- DEMONIOS!

-OH NO! Lily!- Gritó James al ver que la joven pelirroja ha quedado como una niña de alrededor de 3 años cabello corto y rojizo tal y como antha había quedado

-PADFOOT! VE LO QUE HAMOS HECHO LES DIJE QUE ESTO NO ERA BUENA IDEA!-Dijo Remus cargando ala miniatura de Antha la cual solo se acurrucaba entre sus brazos-Padfoot?...Sirius?...SIRIUS! - Remus vio como su amigo caía desmayado de espaldas

-James!-

-Lily...Lily….demonios ¿que le hice?...- James se lamentaba cargando a la pequeña pelirroja

-James! Se escucha algo , unos pasos! Vamonos!-Remus recogió la ropa de Antha y con ella tapa a la pequeña - Mobilicorpus! - Remus hizo que Sirius se levantase y corrieron a la sala común con un desmayado Sirius detrás.

----------

-Eso les pasó por hacernos bromas pesadas- Dijo Antha que metió a la bañera a Sirius como si fuese un niño pequeño, se agarro el cabello para que no se le mojara, mientras observaba a un sonrojado sirius haciendo pucheros y rabietas

-AH! Nosotros que íbamos a saber? Ouch Oye! – Sirius comenzó a quejarce de que la chica le talla muy fuerte - ¿ que no te da vergüenza? -Dijo sonriéndole pícaramente a la chica

- por eso mismo digo que eran unos tontos, y es verdad! tu me has visto desnuda ¿ por que no habría de verte yo ahora? Además no, no me da vergüenza sabes que pocas cosas en esta vida me dan vergüenza y creo que lo comprobaste o no? -Antha sonríe a Sirius para darse la vuelta y buscar una navaja para afeitarle esa horrorosa barba

-Ya lo se! Pero ¿tenias que bañarme tu? Yo puedo solito! - Sirius comenzaba a comportarse como un niñito pero no le importaba en esos momentos solo importaban los recuerdos y Antha . -

-Por que sigues siendo un niño chiquito en grandote- Antha le sonrió y cuando estaba apunto de rasurarlo Sirius la jaló hacia adentro de la bañera empapándola y tirando al suelo mucha agua y jabón - AAHHH BLACK!-

-si? - Sirius sonrió con cara de no haber roto un plato y sentó a Antha en sus piernas para que aun así pueda rasurarlo mientras la sostenía de la cintura

-AHG Y LUEGO DICES QUE NO ERES UN NIÑO GRANDOTE! ..- Antha se dio por vencida, ese hombre que fue a azkaban y regreso , no había madurado mucho -sabes… odio esos bóxer que traes ( que creían? Jejejejeje) -Antha tomó la espuma para rasurar y se la embarró a Sirius en la barba

-¿ por que? - Sirius vió a Antha y le sueltó el cabello haciendo que le cayera en una cascada negra de sedosos cabellos mientras algunos caía rebeldemente en el rostro de la joven , siempre le había encantado ese hermoso cabello., le acaricio el rostro a Antha y se dejo hacer

-Por que si y ya cállate y déjame rasurarte Black -Antha comenzó a rasurarlo con cuidado aun que algo sonrojada, ese toque la saco un momento de si misma pero se obligo a permanecer tranquila-también odio esa estúpida barba

-vaya.. que rencorosa - Sirius se calló por que Antha le puso de un movimiento rapido la navaja en el cuello

-Calladito te ves mas chulo – Siseo como una vil Slytherin sonriendo de lado algo psicopatamente y continuando con su deber - Que bueno que les paso lo que les paso-

---------

-Que haremos que haremos!- James daba vueltas por su habitación , tenían a un par de niñas de alrededor de 3 años acostadas en las camas , ellos no tenían ni idea de cómo cuidar a unas niñas pequeñas! Y si le pedían ayuda a el director Albus o a alguien mas, sabrían que se metían furtivamente a la sección prohibida desde hacia muchos años

-Yo solo se que necesito una aspirina - murmuro Sirius tirado en el suelo con un gran dolor de cabeza, no estaba muy acostumbrado a semejantes presiones

-y yo solo se que necesitamos el libro! - Grito Remus exasperado

-Preguntaran por nosotros en clase! - James tenia la cara turbada, la corbata mal acomodada con los primeros botones abiertos y sin contar de que su cabello era un desastre ( mas de lo usual y eso ya es mucho decir) - OH NO! Y MAÑANA AHÍ SALIDA A HOGSMADE! -

-Velo por el lado amable James. en Hogsmade venden aspirinas - Sirius seguía con su tema de las aspirinas

-mmm en hogsmade podremos mantener a las niñas ocupadas Prongs , en Honey Dukes y podremos comprarles ropa en algún lugar- Remus vio alas niñas las cuales dormían apaciblemente , se veían tan tiernas así de pequeñas , Lily , dormida boca arriba sobre la cama y chupándose el dedo y Antha tirada en posición fetal con todos sus rizos haciendo un bonito juego con la pequeña

-ok.. ok calmémonos.. Podemos solucionar esto ¿cierto chicos? -James trataba de echarse ánimos pero lo único que recibía de sus compañeros era un bufido cansado

-ok , hoy nos desaparecemos, y mañana vamos a hogsmade a comprar lo que hace falta

-me parece bien -Sirius solo levantaba la mano para apoyar la noción para dejarla caer de nuevo con un sonoro golpe

-ahí un problema Prongs - Remus acariciaba el cabello de Lily

-¿Cuál?

-ellas nunca faltan a clase , y si faltan vendrán a verlas a sus habitaciones

-Demonios, es verdad! - James se dejo caer en el suelo pesadamente

-tengo una idea! - susurro Sirius levantando el brazo

-cual! -preguntaron ambos chicos curiosos cualquier idea era buena aun si venia de sirius

-no creo que les guste, además gastaríamos algo que ocupamos para emergencias - murmuro Sirius viendo el techo

-QUE NO VEZ QUE ESTO ES UNA EMERGENCIA? ¡! AHORITA TODO ES BUENO!-Grito james tratando de tranquilizarse para no echársele encima de su amigo del alma con el cual vivió desde chicos

-Aun tenemos poción multijugos para emergencias...- Sirius abrio un ojo al sentir unas miradas

-Es verdad. podemos convertirnos en las chicas y asistir a clase por ellas.- Remus observo a James

-Pero alguien tendrá que quedarse a cuidar a las chicas.-

-YO!- Gritaron todos al unísono, era extraño ¿acaso a todos les habían entrado tremendas ganas de cuidar a 2 niñas en la edad mas peligrosa que son los 3 años?

Minutos mas tarde.. -NO ME PIENSO VESTIR DE MUJER!-Gritaba Sirius enojado mientras se revolvía como babosa a la sal mientras sus amigos lo agarraban con fuerza para darle de beber la poción multijugos con cabellos de Antha , que habían encontrado en su uniforme

-Hazlo por los merodeadores Padfoot Vamos.- james le tapaba la nariz y con un brazo le agarraba los brazos a el para que bebiera la poción

-NOOO A MI ME VALEN MAA los merodeadores! No me vestiré de chica AHGS ¡! NOHG! -Demasiado tarde Sirius había bebido la poción multijugos gracias a Remus y a James y ambos vieron como el chico corrió hacia el baño

-Ahora. Falta Lily..-susurró Remus sonriendo hacia James

-a no! Si quieres vístete tu a mi no!-James corrió por la habitación perseguido por Remus hasta que un grito les llamo la atención

-DIOS! MIREN EN LO QUE ME HE CONVERTIDO!-Grito Sirius saliendo envuelto en toalla pero convertido en Antha

-Woa no sabia que Antha ocultaba ese cuerpo bajo el uniforme - dijo James sonriendo al ver las curvas de Antha - Me dejas tocar! -

-ALEJATE! NO DEJARE QUE TOQUES A Antha! - Sirius le hechó una mirada acecina al joven -aun que.. Ahora que lo pienso..-Sirius les dio la espalda se abrió un poco la toalla y observo su nuevo cuerpo entretenidamente - no sabia que tenia ese lunar jejejejejeje - Sirius sintió un golpe en la cabeza

-YA ¡ deja de tocarte depravado! Ahora ayúdame - dijo Remus a Sirius y ambos comenzaron a correr tras james hasta que lograron darle la poción

----------

CONTINUARA...

¿Qué les parecio ?se que es muy corto , y nada bueno , pero bueno.. espero que de algo aya servido , se que me tarde mucho para sacar este capitulo , pero he andado deprimida y me puse a escribir, lo he terminado en una noche por eso no es largo , ami no me gusto mucho siento que le falto algo pero bueno.

en fin el siguiente fan fic se llamara

"Turbados " DEJAD REVIEW Y GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA BAZOFIA DE FIC! - ( se aceptan criticas y todo!)


	3. 3 Hombres y 2 bebes

Under my skin

3 Hombres y 2 bebes

Por: asuka de Black

-------------

-Ya lo encontraste?-dijo Sirius susurrando , en un lugar oscuro iluminado por una simple vela

-No, Pero ten cuidado con los libros que abres Sirius-

-ya se Moony. ya se.- murmuro Sirius mientras seguía buscando un tomo en especial

-Lo encontré chicos!- James sonrió ampliamente , sostenía en sus manos un tomo muy curioso..debido a que no se veía viejo ni malgastado como el resto de los libros de la biblioteca, y menos de la sección prohibida. Así es nuestros chicos se encontraban en la sección prohibida buscando libros que le pudieran ayudar en su venganza contra las chicas

-¿crees que este contenga los hechizos que necesitamos? - Dijo Remus bostezando ampliamente

-Es lo mas probable..-Susurró James,

-Venga yo anoto lo que dice pero elijan la poción- Dijo Sirius sentándose en el suelo preparando la pluma y el tintero con un pergamino

-Este me gusta. –Murmuro James sonriendo

-Chicos, ejem sinceramente deberíamos de dejar esto pro la paz..- Remus se encontraba algo inquieto, sus instintos le decían que no iba a resultar como lo planeaban. el lo sabia y podría apostar su cabeza de lobo a que algo sucedería y no seria nada lindo.

-Moony, ya enserio, dinos ¿de lado de quien estas? - James frunció el entrecejo y varios segundos después Sirius hizo lo mismo

Remus vio la reacción de sus amigos dio un paso hacia atrás y levanto las manos - Yo soy neutro a mi no me vean- Remus sonrió y evitó las miradas de sus compañeros

-cobarde.- murmuro james - anota estos dos... Padfoot "Buscando el sueño mas oscuro de una persona" -James ojeó un poco el libro - "Ancianismo..Mágico" .. Este me agrada..

-Remus tomó el libro y leyó un poco la introducción - Este libro fue creado para aquellos magos con dotes especiales, por ejemplo el de nunca envejecer, Los muggles, son algo obsesivos con el aspecto físico, debido a que es imposible que una persona se quede igual toda la vida y la mejor manera de quitarse de problemas cuando uno no envejece es el Ancianismo Mágico , este hechizo no altera la conducta , ya que por mas anciano que sea, seguirá pensando igual y siendo la misma persona"

De pronto Sirius soltó la carcajada -Eso quiere decir que si les damos de beber esto. se harán ancianas!-

-Si, eso dice- James sonrió triunfal . -Anótalo Padfoot, Moony, revisa el mapa del merodeador

-si- contestaron ambos aludidos.

-Vamonos! Ya viene Flitch Guarden todo"-Remus comenzó a guardar todo y Sirius cerró el libro y le acomodó

Todos los chicos se metieron rápidamente a la capa de invisibilidad y se fueron hacia los dormitorios de chicos, ya ahí , comenzaron a sacar todas las cosas ya que camino a la sala común pasaron por los ingredientes a el salón del profesor Dante Bonde

-Muy bien. Comencemos - James se quitó la corbata y comenzó a preparar las cosas con Remus y Sirius aun que el primero aun no muy convencido del asunto.

Remus dictaba mientras los otros dos hacían la pócima , la cual se convertía en una especie de crema para el cuerpo que con solo un poco el cuerpo cambiaba a ser ancianos.

-¿Moony, has visto mis Guantes de piel de dragón?-James buscaba sus guantes mientras Sirius analizaba una y otra vez el papel con la formula.

-------------

El sol alumbraba algo fuertemente desde las ventanas del dormitorio femenino de Gryffindor los doseles estaban corridos, cubriendo a las damas que descansaban en ellos hasta que un pequeño rayito de sol se coló, despertando a Lily , la cual llevaba una bata de color Verde , muy larga su cabello estaba en una trenza pero pequeños cabellos rebeldes le caían a la cara

-Que bien dormí.-susurro estirándose y desperezándose , se paró y corrió el dosel para abrirle , se puso los zapatos y camino hacia la cama vecina – Antha, Antha. Levántate!-Dijo Lily moviendo a su amiga, la cual se encontraba solo con una blusa delgada de color negro y pantaletas negras , boca arriba y con las colchas por su lado., un par de gruesas coletas amarradas con listones haciéndola ver muy cómica -Antha Mayfair.!-

-Otros 5 min. Mas mami es sábado.-la chica de cabello negro y rizado solo atino a darse vuelta y abrazar su almohada posesivamente

-Yo no soy tu madre Antha, así que levántate, debemos de ir a desayunar al gran comedor- Dijo jalándola de las colchas hasta tumbarla de la cama- además no es sábado es viernes

-YO NO FUI SOY INOCENTE TENGO TESTIGOS!- Antha bostezo y se tallo los ojos para ver claramente el asunto -Ah..Hola Lily -Dijo tomando su almohada y acostándose de nuevo

-Antha , tu no tienes remedio , levántate - dijo jalándola un poco y echándole un poco de agua en la cara

-Oye oye! No hagas eso..-Dijo secándose la cara con un puchero-Iremos a desayunar?-murmuro parándose y bostezando de nuevo mientras se rascaba la panza

-Si, anda arréglate -Dijo sonriendo al ver aquel cuadro tan cómico , Antha estirándose bostezando y rascándose la panza, esa mujer era la flojera en persona aun que tal vez Sirius le ganaba y hablando de chicos. ¿Que les habrá pasado?

------------

En el gran comedor todo estaba tranquilo , los horarios comenzaban a ser repartidos entre los alumnos de acuerdo a su grupo y como siempre , los merodeadores y las chicas estaban sentados juntos en el gran comedor, aun que las chicas solo hablaban con Remus y Antha coqueteaba con el para hacer enojar a Sirius y Lily coqueteaba un poco con Snape desde su mesa haciendo enojar a James

-Evans te vas a quedar ciega de tanto ver al greñas grasientas ese- James le aventó un pedazo de pan a Lily la cual aparto su vista de Snape

-Creo que oí una mosca .Dijo volteando hacia todos lados y continuando con su desayuno haciendo rabiar a james

-Deja ya a Moony Mayfair..- arrastro las palabras viéndola con cara de enojo y aventándole bolitas de pan siguiendo el ejemplo de james

-Remí Podría enseñarte la nueva ropa interior que me trajeron? Podría modelártela si deseas- susurro en un tono sensual y picaron dándole un beso en la mejilla a un Remus rojo pero que se deja querer

-Eh... Pues Antha... yo - Remus siempre había sido muy tímido y cohibido , cosa que a Antha le encantaba era tranquilo, pero tonto no era , Antha y Lily estaban como querían a decir verdad así que no tenia por que negar los cariños que le eran brindados

-eres una zorra.-susurro Sirius ya harto de las muestras de amabilidad pro parte de antha

-Y tu un perro- Antha sonrió picaramente al ver que Sirius, Remus y James se ponían pálidos - ¿ que? - dijo sonriendo aun mas picaramente

-no nada..-Dijo Remus dándole un beso en la frente para que apartara su vista inquieta de james y de Sirius , después volteo a ver a Lily que no había dicho ni una palabra , pero esta se encontraba entretenida mezclando su jugo de calabaza

-¿ pasa algo Lily? -murmuro Remus preocupado

-No nada Remus, lo que pasa es que olvide mi crema para las manos en el cuarto , debo ir por ellas o se me resecaran - Lily sonrió tiernamente hacia Remus y james a verle de perfil estaba que se le caía la baba

Sirius sonrió malignamente , Creo que afuera tengo un a crema ¿ quieres que te la preste Lily? -

Lily desconfió de las palabras de Sirius pero aun así aceptó , necesitaba la crema , además estaba haciendo algo de frió en el lugar y se le iban a resecar mas rápido , aun que sonara tonto su piel era delicada.

Al terminar el desayuno , todos observaron sus horarios , Pociones a primera hora, después .cuidado de criaturas mágicas. AAH con este frió pretenden que salgamos? - refunfuño Sirius y vio que Antha estaba sin ningún suéter solo las ropas normales- Oye tu niña te vas a congelar!

-¿ a quien llamas niña pedazo de hormona? - Antha se levantó enojada y lo observo con el entrecejo fruncido - y no! No ve voy a congelar! Estoy acostumbrada al frió! Me encanta el frió!

-a quien llamas pedazo de hormona! - Antha y Sirius se enfrascaron en una nueva discusión para el dolor de cabeza de sus compañeros de casa

- a ti y a James! Además Quiero decirte que no soy una niña! He crecido Sirius Black! En todos los aspectos! - Antha vio a Sirius y después se agarró los pechos y los levantó haciendo que Sirius , James y Remus que la estaban viendo se sonrojaran - Acaso en este cuerpo ves algo de una niña¿!

-Nunca lo había notado. jejejeje gracias por hacérmelo notar - Sirius comenzó a reír y vio a Antha - Lindas compañeras ¿ nos vamos?

-Son divinas.. - susurro Antha y abrazo a Remus pegándole en el pecho a sus " compañeras" - ¿ nos vamos Remí?

-Oye! Eso debería estar prohibido por la ley! - grito Sirius indignado viendo a Antha como si se tratase del mismo demonio -

-Estar prohibido que? - murmuro Lily parándose y recogiendo sus útiles

-Que las mujeres utilicen sus " encantos" femeninos para controlarnos - Dice Sirius como si de una organización diabólica se tratase

-a mi no me molesta - susurro James sonriéndole a una Hufflepuf que tenia tan bien formado el cuerpo como sus compañeras

- Ja.. ja , como diría Antha , James no Hentai! - Lily le sacó la lengua a Sirius y a James, y volteó ver a su amiga que esta pegándole de besos en el cuello a un rojo Remus, que alcanzo un color rojo mas allá de lo sano

-MAYFAIR! - Sirius agarró a Antha de la espalda y la separó de Remus el cual solo sonrió estúpidamente pero no dijo ni pío

- jajajajaja Vamonos ya - Dijo james caminando y haciendo que Remus se parase aun que caminaba como zombi

al salir del gran comedor Sirius se acordó de algo - hey Lily , toma - dijo lanzándole un frasco de crema en las manos a la joven pelirroja

-Muchas gracias Sirius - Lily tomó la crema y comenzó a untársela en las manos y Antha se asomó y vio la crema sospechosamente

- ¿ que es? - Dijo Antha curiosa agarrando la crema y oliéndola - Huele extraño.. huele a..

Sirius y James se pusieron pálidos por un minuto hasta que Antha contesto

-Huele a crema Jajajajjajaja - Dijo untándose un poca en las yemas de los dedos

-¿ nos vamos damiselas? – murmuro Sirius satisfecho con su actuación, así que le ofreció sus brazos cortésmente pero cuando las chicas vieron a Sirius comenzaron a marearse y cayeron desmayadas.

-Lily!- James agarró a esta antes de que azotase contra el suelo y trató de echarle aire con su mano

en cambio Antha si cayo al suelo de espaldas y todo su cabello se esparció en el suelo

-Demonios..Creo que le eche mas de algo- dijo Sirius observando el pomo de la crema con curiosidad como si no hubiera pasado nada

-Antha!- Remus cargó a Antha y trató de reanimarla - Sirius que le echaste ala formula?

-Lo que venia en el libro - dijo este como si hubiese cometido un simple errorcito

-El libro no decía que se desmayarían o si? -susurró james abrazando a Lily realmente preocupado , cuando un brillo extraño comienzó a emanar de la chica - Que demo..

-mira! También le pasa a Antha -Remus vio a Antha y la piel comienzo a arrugárseles a ambas chicas hasta quedar como ancianas de 90 años , arrugadas senos grandes y caídos, pelo canoso , en el caso de Lily completamente blanco, y la piel muuuy blanca

-pero funciono! - Sirius comienzó a saltar de la emoción

-si…Funciono, pero ni modo que las dejemos así - dice Remus colocando a Antha en el suelo debido a su peso

-mmm Moony tiene razón Padfoot -

-pero prongsie!- Sirius rezongó como niño chiquito al cual le han quitado un dulce

-miren! -Remus vio que las chicas comienzaban a hacerse jóvenes de nuevo pero muy lentamente pasando por todas las etapas de su vida , sin contar que el uniforme les quedo tan ajustado que se les rompió cuando estaban como de 30 años asi que todo ( abarcando la expresión completa de la palabra ) se les vio haciendo que a los tres chicos se les subieran los colores

-Están...haciéndose jóvenes de nuevo- Sirius observó con atención a las chicas hasta que llegan a su edad pero..-oye …Prongs… que… ya se detenga no?...

-Oh no. así la conocí a los 11 años! Moony ¡! DETENLO!-Prongs vio cos sus ojos verdes a su amigo que estaba igual de confundido que Sirius

-Es que yo no se que esta pasando… o no… ya van como en 5 años!- Remus se veía realmente asustado hasta que ve que Antha se detuvo y quedó como una pequeña niña de hermosos bucles negros y largos, piel blanca y con sus mejillas rojas , tenia como 3 años de edad!- DEMONIOS!

-OH NO! Lily!- Gritó James al ver que la joven pelirroja ha quedado como una niña de alrededor de 3 años cabello corto y rojizo tal y como antha había quedado

-PADFOOT! VE LO QUE HAMOS HECHO LES DIJE QUE ESTO NO ERA BUENA IDEA!-Dijo Remus cargando ala miniatura de Antha la cual solo se acurrucaba entre sus brazos-Padfoot?...Sirius?...SIRIUS! - Remus vio como su amigo caía desmayado de espaldas

-James!-

-Lily...Lily….demonios ¿que le hice?...- James se lamentaba cargando a la pequeña pelirroja

-James! Se escucha algo , unos pasos! Vamonos!-Remus recogió la ropa de Antha y con ella tapa a la pequeña - Mobilicorpus! - Remus hizo que Sirius se levantase y corrieron a la sala común con un desmayado Sirius detrás.

----------

-Eso les pasó por hacernos bromas pesadas- Dijo Antha que metió a la bañera a Sirius como si fuese un niño pequeño, se agarro el cabello para que no se le mojara, mientras observaba a un sonrojado sirius haciendo pucheros y rabietas

-AH! Nosotros que íbamos a saber? Ouch Oye! – Sirius comenzó a quejarce de que la chica le talla muy fuerte - ¿ que no te da vergüenza? -Dijo sonriéndole pícaramente a la chica

- por eso mismo digo que eran unos tontos, y es verdad! tu me has visto desnuda ¿ por que no habría de verte yo ahora? Además no, no me da vergüenza sabes que pocas cosas en esta vida me dan vergüenza y creo que lo comprobaste o no? -Antha sonríe a Sirius para darse la vuelta y buscar una navaja para afeitarle esa horrorosa barba

-Ya lo se! Pero ¿tenias que bañarme tu? Yo puedo solito! - Sirius comenzaba a comportarse como un niñito pero no le importaba en esos momentos solo importaban los recuerdos y Antha . -

-Por que sigues siendo un niño chiquito en grandote- Antha le sonrió y cuando estaba apunto de rasurarlo Sirius la jaló hacia adentro de la bañera empapándola y tirando al suelo mucha agua y jabón - AAHHH BLACK!-

-si? - Sirius sonrió con cara de no haber roto un plato y sentó a Antha en sus piernas para que aun así pueda rasurarlo mientras la sostenía de la cintura

-AHG Y LUEGO DICES QUE NO ERES UN NIÑO GRANDOTE! ..- Antha se dio por vencida, ese hombre que fue a azkaban y regreso , no había madurado mucho -sabes… odio esos bóxer que traes ( que creían? Jejejejeje) -Antha tomó la espuma para rasurar y se la embarró a Sirius en la barba

-¿ por que? - Sirius vió a Antha y le sueltó el cabello haciendo que le cayera en una cascada negra de sedosos cabellos mientras algunos caía rebeldemente en el rostro de la joven , siempre le había encantado ese hermoso cabello., le acaricio el rostro a Antha y se dejo hacer

-Por que si y ya cállate y déjame rasurarte Black -Antha comenzó a rasurarlo con cuidado aun que algo sonrojada, ese toque la saco un momento de si misma pero se obligo a permanecer tranquila-también odio esa estúpida barba

-vaya.. que rencorosa - Sirius se calló por que Antha le puso de un movimiento rapido la navaja en el cuello

-Calladito te ves mas chulo – Siseo como una vil Slytherin sonriendo de lado algo psicopatamente y continuando con su deber - Que bueno que les paso lo que les paso-

---------

-Que haremos que haremos!- James daba vueltas por su habitación , tenían a un par de niñas de alrededor de 3 años acostadas en las camas , ellos no tenían ni idea de cómo cuidar a unas niñas pequeñas! Y si le pedían ayuda a el director Albus o a alguien mas, sabrían que se metían furtivamente a la sección prohibida desde hacia muchos años

-Yo solo se que necesito una aspirina - murmuro Sirius tirado en el suelo con un gran dolor de cabeza, no estaba muy acostumbrado a semejantes presiones

-y yo solo se que necesitamos el libro! - Grito Remus exasperado

-Preguntaran por nosotros en clase! - James tenia la cara turbada, la corbata mal acomodada con los primeros botones abiertos y sin contar de que su cabello era un desastre ( mas de lo usual y eso ya es mucho decir) - OH NO! Y MAÑANA AHÍ SALIDA A HOGSMADE! -

-Velo por el lado amable James. en Hogsmade venden aspirinas - Sirius seguía con su tema de las aspirinas

-mmm en hogsmade podremos mantener a las niñas ocupadas Prongs , en Honey Dukes y podremos comprarles ropa en algún lugar- Remus vio alas niñas las cuales dormían apaciblemente , se veían tan tiernas así de pequeñas , Lily , dormida boca arriba sobre la cama y chupándose el dedo y Antha tirada en posición fetal con todos sus rizos haciendo un bonito juego con la pequeña

-ok.. ok calmémonos.. Podemos solucionar esto ¿cierto chicos? -James trataba de echarse ánimos pero lo único que recibía de sus compañeros era un bufido cansado

-ok , hoy nos desaparecemos, y mañana vamos a hogsmade a comprar lo que hace falta

-me parece bien -Sirius solo levantaba la mano para apoyar la noción para dejarla caer de nuevo con un sonoro golpe

-ahí un problema Prongs - Remus acariciaba el cabello de Lily

-¿Cuál?

-ellas nunca faltan a clase , y si faltan vendrán a verlas a sus habitaciones

-Demonios, es verdad! - James se dejo caer en el suelo pesadamente

-tengo una idea! - susurro Sirius levantando el brazo

-cual! -preguntaron ambos chicos curiosos cualquier idea era buena aun si venia de sirius

-no creo que les guste, además gastaríamos algo que ocupamos para emergencias - murmuro Sirius viendo el techo

-QUE NO VEZ QUE ESTO ES UNA EMERGENCIA? ¡! AHORITA TODO ES BUENO!-Grito james tratando de tranquilizarse para no echársele encima de su amigo del alma con el cual vivió desde chicos

-Aun tenemos poción multijugos para emergencias...- Sirius abrio un ojo al sentir unas miradas

-Es verdad. podemos convertirnos en las chicas y asistir a clase por ellas.- Remus observo a James

-Pero alguien tendrá que quedarse a cuidar a las chicas.-

-YO!- Gritaron todos al unísono, era extraño ¿acaso a todos les habían entrado tremendas ganas de cuidar a 2 niñas en la edad mas peligrosa que son los 3 años?

Minutos mas tarde.. -NO ME PIENSO VESTIR DE MUJER!-Gritaba Sirius enojado mientras se revolvía como babosa a la sal mientras sus amigos lo agarraban con fuerza para darle de beber la poción multijugos con cabellos de Antha , que habían encontrado en su uniforme

-Hazlo por los merodeadores Padfoot Vamos.- james le tapaba la nariz y con un brazo le agarraba los brazos a el para que bebiera la poción

-NOOO A MI ME VALEN MAA los merodeadores! No me vestiré de chica AHGS ¡! NOHG! -Demasiado tarde Sirius había bebido la poción multijugos gracias a Remus y a James y ambos vieron como el chico corrió hacia el baño

-Ahora. Falta Lily..-susurró Remus sonriendo hacia James

-a no! Si quieres vístete tu a mi no!-James corrió por la habitación perseguido por Remus hasta que un grito les llamo la atención

-DIOS! MIREN EN LO QUE ME HE CONVERTIDO!-Grito Sirius saliendo envuelto en toalla pero convertido en Antha

-Woa no sabia que Antha ocultaba ese cuerpo bajo el uniforme - dijo James sonriendo al ver las curvas de Antha - Me dejas tocar! -

-ALEJATE! NO DEJARE QUE TOQUES A Antha! - Sirius le hechó una mirada acecina al joven -aun que.. Ahora que lo pienso..-Sirius les dio la espalda se abrió un poco la toalla y observo su nuevo cuerpo entretenidamente - no sabia que tenia ese lunar jejejejejeje - Sirius sintió un golpe en la cabeza

-YA ¡ deja de tocarte depravado! Ahora ayúdame - dijo Remus a Sirius y ambos comenzaron a correr tras james hasta que lograron darle la poción

----------

CONTINUARA...

¿Qué les parecio ?se que es muy corto , y nada bueno , pero bueno.. espero que de algo aya servido , se que me tarde mucho para sacar este capitulo , pero he andado deprimida y me puse a escribir, lo he terminado en una noche por eso no es largo , ami no me gusto mucho siento que le falto algo pero bueno.

en fin el siguiente fan fic se llamara

"Turbados " DEJAD REVIEW Y GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA BAZOFIA DE FIC! - ( se aceptan criticas y todo!)


	4. Turbados

Under My Skin

Por: Asuka de Black

Capitulo 4: Turbados

-Los...odio...- Una chica pelirroja paseaba de un lado a otro en ropa intima aun que voz no sonaba nada...femenina

-No te quejes... total ustedes tuvieron la culpa por rencorosos- Un chico estaba sentado frente a una morena de rizados cabellos mientras conjuraba un hechizo

- no fue por rencorosos fue por.. oye, linda voz - - la chica de cabellos rizados había comenzado a hablar algo toscamente y terminado con un suave y dulce timbre de voz

-es la voz de Antha cuando no grita - dice una burlona pelirroja ala cual el chico pálido de cabellera castaña clara le aplicaba el mismo hechizo de modificación

- están listos - Remus se levanto satisfecho con su trabajo, habían reparado las ropas de Antha y de Lily después del incidente con las cremas y ahora james y Sirius estaban convertidos en las chicas gracias a la poción multijugos.

- por que tiene esta falda tan corta? - Sirius se quejaba, llevaban puesto el traje de los leones de Gryffindor con los que las chicas se veían muy bien

-por que la usa tan larga?... debería de aprovechar estos dones...- dice james subiéndose un poco mas la falda haciéndose dobleces en ella

-llevan todo lo que deben?-

-Si Moony , llevamos mas poción multijugos y una gran cantidad de cabellos -

- aun que no tenias que trasquilar a las chicas Padfoot amigo - Decía la angustiada Lily ( james) con un deje de malicia

- Les haré crecer el cabello con alguna formula es lo de menos , pero deben irse las clases ya han de haber empezado y Sirius! Deja de jugar con el cuerpo de Antha! - Remus le daba un manotazo como si cual niño pequeño se tratase

- ahí anthita, que linda te vez - Lily ( james) se burlaba de Antha ( Sirius) haciendo un gesto de burla

- a si?... y como le harás para caminar decente Lily. -Antha (Sirius) dio con otro problema. los chicos se movían pues… como chicos! El caminar con las piernas abiertas y encorvado, no era el caminar propio de… Una dama

- Remus!- Lily ( james) se había percatado de esto.. Ahora que haría? Así que pidió ayuda a su compañero

-siempre yo.. Esta vez arréglenselas ustedes, vayan a sus clases! - Decía Remus mientras corría a los chicos ( as) del cuarto

-Dios.. Que les hemos hecho chicas..- Remus se lamentaba una y otra vez sin percatarse que las pequeñas ..Comenzaban a despertar seria un día difícil y Remus lo sabía

-------

- Aahh lo que daría por verte de nuevo en faldas - Antha reía mientras que con un hechizo calefactor secaba sus ropas de las cuales comenzaba a transparentarse un poco , después de dicha operación , volteo a ver su obra.

- se siente extraño no tener barba. y no! No me veras de nuevo en falda! Eso si que no! - dijo Sirius volteando a ver a su amiga con un mohín de coraje , después de la rasurada bañada y vestida decente, Sirius se veía espectacular , era como si le hubiesen quitado 20 años de encima , se veía realmente apuesto mas de lo que ya era aquel arreglo ya le hacia falta

- vaya vaya. que bien quedaste…al fin estas decente - dijo la chica sonriendo y recostándose en la cama

- acaso me llamas indecente? -

- si ¿algún problema? -

- Claro! Me estas diciendo indecente! - Sirius comenzaba a enfadarse y a hacer "pucheros" así que se puso a gatas sobre la chica y le miro a los ojos

-¿Qué haces? -

- eso es un secreto - Sirius comenzó a acercarse a los labios de la chica pero el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta los hizo dimitir

-obstaculizo algo? - dijo ese alguien desde la puerta , mientras Sirius se bajaba de Antha y miraba a ese alguien sonrojado - no , para nada

- Remí! - Antha se paro y corrió hacia el hombre que estaba parado en el marco de la puerta haciendo que se cállese al suelo por el efusivo abrazo

---------

-que te parece este caminado? - una joven pelirroja caminaba exageradamente coqueta por el pasillo hacia la segunda clase que tenían pues sabían que a pociones no llegarían

- exageras mucho Prongs - una chica de cabellos negros veía a su compañera que no era otra mas que Lily o mejor dicho james.

- que te parece este? – murmuro caminando un poco mas normal pero de vez en cuando deteniéndose como si de una pasarela se tratase mandado besos a un falso publico

- no sabia que esto se había convertido en una sesión fotográfica - siseo Antha muerta de la risa mientras veía como su amig le hacia poses y mandaba besos a una cámara invisible

- jajaja ok ok dejare de jugar , ahora bien te toca-

- yo caminare como siempre camino , total este cuerpo no es mío – Sirius hizo una seña de que no le importaba y se tiro fuera del salón acostado en una posicion no muy femenina donde les tocaba clase de herbó logia con los Slytherin

- ¿pero que clase de chica eres?"- dijo james fingiendo estar ofendido

Una muy adaptable- dijo sirius levantando un poco la cabeza antes de tirarse a acostarse de nuevo

tienes razón ¿ de que nos preocupamos? No pasara nada fuera de lo común - James había hablado demasiado antes, de hecho los problemas empezaban con cierto Slytherin

- Mayfair, Evans ¿como están? - preguntó un chico de cabellos largos y platinados que caminaba hacia dicho salón y al ver a las chicas les "saludo"

- como si te importara pedazo de hormona -

- venga Mayfair, que agresiva ¿ así que empezaremos temprano? -

- y tu greñas grasientas donde se encuentra? -

- Evans, Evans, Evans.. – siseo Lucius Malfoy como todo un Sly , era el joven que estaba parado frente a ellos , cabello platinado , largo , muy largo , cuerpazo de modelo tan pálido que la leche podía estar celosa de el , este joven era capitán del equipo de Slytherin y otro de los cueros de Hogwarts - la sangre sucia esta enojada? ..

- a quien le llamas sangre sucia! - james y Sirius se levantaron agarrando a Lucius por el chaleco , haciendo que sus pies estuviesen a varios centímetros sobre el suelo ,

Los chicos se sorprendieron , su fuerza era la misma de antes, seguían siendo tan fuertes como varones.. El asunto comenzaba a agradarles

- HEY! Bájenme! - Lucius comenzaba a enfurecerse así que saco su varita y con un rápido movimiento esta se encontraba en el rostro de lily

-Antha , cariño , suéltame o ya sabes que le pasa a su amiguita la sangre sucia..-

Aun que james y Sirius pudieron haberle ganado fácilmente sacando su varita , ambos sabían que no debían meterse en problemas debido a que Lily y Antha nunca lo hacían amenos de que fuese por su causa, así que optaron por bajarlo y sentarse de nuevo

« No sabia que eran tan fuertes..» pensó Lucius ,- Bien pensado Antha - susurró el chico , sabia que harías lo correcto. y dime ¿ esta lista para nuestra cita?

-¿cita, Yo? - Sirius estaba furioso , Antha acepto una cita de Lucius, eso era inadmisible , - jamás, yo nunca tendría una cita con un tonto como tu , prefiero besar a..- pensó en lo que mas odiara Antha - a Sirius ¡

- preferirías tener una con un animal antes que con migo? - Lucius comenzaba a poner cara de ofendido - creí que serias mi prometida

James y Sirius se quedaron Helados eso era algo de lo que no estaban enterados -¿yo? Prometida tuya?

-Antha estará loca..Pero no es para tanto-

- no me ayudes..Lily..- Sirius le dio un codazo a su amigo - tu estas comprometido con mi prima..digo! Con la prima de Sirius , Narcissa,

-si, eso es verdad pero si tu quisieras.. -

-¿ que?¿besar a una morsa bigotuda? -

-a veces puedes ser muy arrogante y estúpida Mayfair yo se que le pediste a ese estupido sombrero que te dejase en Gryffindor pero se que eres toda una Slytherin… ya me lo has probado en variadas ocasiones…-

- pero no soy lo suficiente mente estupido. digo! Estúpida! para caer en tus trampas Malfoy –dijo Sirius furioso tomando la varita con su mano y apretándola con semejante fuerza que sus nudillos quedaron blancos ¿ que había hecho antha para que le demostrase a esa maldita serpiente que era una Sly?

- sabes , comienzas a sonar como una consola rayada, siempre me dices lo mismo - dicho esto las puertas del salón fuero abiertas mientras le resto de los alumnos entraban saludando a las chicas así que Lucius desapareció entre ellas

- jajajaja te quedo bien eso de ser Antha no, sabes comienzo a pensar que Antha es la TÚ en femenino jajajajajaja -

- cállate Potter! - Sirius aun estaba algo enojado , pero en más de una ocasión había opinado igual que su amigo

---------------

Antha se despertó y observo a su alrededor, era su habitación , pero de repente la vio mas grande que antes, ¿ que pasaba? Sentía que algo no estaba bien.. « Que carajos pasa..» Antha intento pararse y bajarse de la cama pero de repente era demasiado alta y de boca fue a dar contra la alfombra « que demo..!(WTF!)»

- Lily! - chilló la chica y observo que alguien estaba en el baño lavándose la cara y tarareando una canción

- Lily!- dijo esta vez susurrando

- Mm.? - escucho un quejido sobre la cama , así que trato de subirse de nuevo y al ver a su compañera tuvo que ahogar un grito , era Lily, si era su amiga Lily! Pero con menos de 5 años! ¿ Que demonios había pasado , que demonios se había perdido?

- Lily! - dijo la chica con una voz muy infantil

- Que pasa anthy?... - Lily solo atino a sentarse y estirarse

- mírate! ¿ Que te paso estas . Pequeña! - Antha comenzaba angustiarse mas no gritaba solo susurraba

- Antha! Por que estas tan pequeña? ¡ Dios por que estoy tan pequeña?¿ que paso aquí! - dijo la chica pelirroja agarrándose la cabeza

- yo? Tu eres la ,. ahí no. no puede ser..- Antha comenzó a echar en falta a algo. a sus " amigas"

- shh! Cállate ahí viene alguien no digas nada.. - Lily le tapo la boca a su amiga antes de que profiriera un alarido insultando a alguien

- ok.. Ok.. Me calmare.. Pero solo una ..Cosita .matare..No mentira ¿ que digo matar? DESTAJARE! A quien me hizo esto..- Antha escuchó los pasos y que aquella persona que se encontraba en el baño comenzaba a secarse la cara podía oír el roce de la toalla - hagamos algo Lily.. Creo que ya tengo una idea de que pasó. y esta no la pagaran.. No digas nada. mantente callada solo escucha y si hablas habla como una niña acorde a tu edad.. Y por supuesto que no sabe ni se acuerda de nada. esta vez.. Me vengare..- fue lo ultimo que dijo la chica para recibir de respuesta una mirada maliciosa por parte de la pelirroja mientras asentía con la cabeza

- Oh! Pero si ya despertaron pequeñas. - susurro Remus al ver a las niñas sentadas y a Antha con un sus rizos alborotados

- quen elles? - Antha sabría que les había pasado y se vengaría de eso estaba segura, y ya sabia por donde empezar.

- este.. Yo, soy tu tío Remus pequeña . Remus no podía decir otra cosa ¿ que les diría? Soy su amigo Remus y por mi y mis amigos se hicieron pequeñas?

-Hola tío Remush - Antha abrió sus bracitos para que su nuevo "tío Remus " la abrazara - shoy Anthy

- y ..y.. iop Lily.- dijo cariñosamente la otra pequeña siguiendo el ejemplo de su amiga , pero al intentar pararse sobre la cama solo logro caer de sentón de nuevo para después ponerse a llorar como posesa

- no llores! No llores pequeña yo..- Remus no sabia como contentar a una pequeña de 3 años no recordaba su infancia ¡ ¿ que esperaban los chicos! Aun que realmente fue mejor que vestirse de chica. pero. ash! Ya no sabia que hacer

Remus había bajado a Antha y minutos mas tarde un pequeño huracán de rizos corría de un lado a otro tirando todo a su alrededor , acompañada de un remolino rojo hacia travesuras en el baño , Remus estaba por volverse loco y solo llevaba un par de minutos corriendo tras las niñas así que se le ocurrió algo para tenerlas quietas.. Darles dulces ..

-Lily , anthy. si vienen hacia acá y se comportan les daré dulces.. ¿ quieren? Tengo chocolates.

Oh! Las palabras mágicas , segundos después Lily y Antha estaban en el suelo sentadas tranquilamente comiendo dulces grandes cantidades de dulces... y chocolates

-tiyo Remus tenes mas? - pregunto angelicalmente Antha viendo a Remus con ojitos de borrego recién atropellado

- ya son muchos dulces anthy además.. Vete estas llena de dulce tu ropa ( o intento de ella era prácticamente una funda como de almohada )(n/a Doobee es un ídolo de la moda a comparación jajaja) junto con tus mejillas..

-io tambem quero mash! - Lily comenzó a ver a Remus con los mismos ojos pero de perro atropellado en pleno periférico

- no se si seguirles dando chocolates... Creo que... Se acabaran mis raciones- Remus comenzaba a lamentarse las pequeñas comían mucho ¿ donde demonios guardaban tanta comida?

---------

- No sabia que Lily tenía tanto pegue - sonrió Sirius burlándose de su rojo compañero

- cállate ya bola de carne! - James tomo a Sirius de un brazo jalándolo hacia el frente y tumbándolo frente a el en el proceso

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que a Mc. Benigann se le ocurriera declarársele a Lily el día de hoy - James estaba muy molesto ¿ como se atrevía un chico a declararle su amor a la chica que a el le gustaba? . Nunca lo había pensado así. ¿ y si Lily ya tenia novio?.. Quizá era un Muggle y por eso es que el no lo conocía.

-Pero es que hubieras visto tu cara- Sirius no podía respirar comenzaba a ponerse azul de la risa, y al parecer no era nada sano para el , y menos cuando alcanzo el tono morado , cuando cierta pelirroja comenzó a ahorcarle

-faltan aun tres clases! Si me matas te veras en serios problemas James!- Gritaba mientras reía sin cesar la joven de cabellos negros hacia quien la ahorcaba

-En eso tienes razón - dijo este con un bufido y soltándolo en el proceso - aun nos quedan dos clases, acabamos de pasar una, Sirius, se nota que atención pusiste

- Pues después de que me regañaron .. Aun que al parecer no le gusto a la profesora Mc Gonagall que me pusiera a hacer un tablee dance sobre el escritorio..

-si Antha se entera de esto tendrás que decirle adiós a tu herencia.-

- a cual?.. - Sirius capto después de unos minutos - Oh no. me va a destajar T.T mis hijos! - dijo con cascaditas en los ojos sabiendo bien que la chica lo castraría en cuanto se enterase

- pues al profesor Bonde , tampoco le ha de haber agradado mucho que Lily se le pusiera al brinco sobre la poción.

-Pero es que estaba maaall!- Grito la enfurecida pelirroja

Después de muchos problemas, los cuales implicaron tener que aguantar a los chicos que asediaban a las chicas y que mas de uno conociera la fuerza inimaginable de las chicas. ambos corrieron hacia su habitación en Gryffindor , su cara era de esperarse..

Remus estaba en el suelo amarrado con sogas ( que no pregunten de donde sacaron en el cuarto de un merodeador todo se encuentra ) sin contar de que estaba amarrado al perchero , un par de remolinos comían dulces , mas la habitación era un desastre , las cortinas de los doseles estaban caídas , la ropa de los baúles tirada por toda la habitación , en la escoba se encontraba Antha trepada dando vueltas por la habitación entretenidísima , sin contar de que comía dulces y se encontraba llena de dicho caramelo hasta por las orejas, Lily estaba metida en un baúl comiendo dulces y jugando con todos los químicos de las pociones de los chicos , había hecho un caldero en el otro baúl que había juntado al suyo .. en la poción se encontraba poción multijugos.. de invisibilidad. para crecer el cabello , los calzoncillos de Sirius. la corbata de james, un zapato de Remus.. y una que otra chucheria que incluían trabajos de historia de la magia y pociones.

-Hola!- dijo Antha pasándole por la cabeza a james , al cual comenzaban a quitársele los cabellos pelirrojos y el cuerpo de chica para ser suplantado por un musculoso chico de ojos café oscuro -

-Que demonios pasa aquí! - Dijo james preocupado por la situación para correr a donde Remus se encontraba y tomando ropa para cambiarse como varón

-yo no limpiare eso. - susurro Sirius el cual comenzaba a pasarle lo mismo que a su compañero, suplantar unas "cosas" por otras ,hasta que un pequeño envoltorio de rizos oscuros y chocolate le cayo encima - ¿ no puedes controlar a dos pequeñas Remus?

-esas no son pequeñas. son unos demonios! -Grito Remus que por primera vez en su vida parecía turbado.. estaba lleno de chocolate , la corbata toda floja, despeinado y con la expresión aun más cansada de cuando llegaba de la casa de los gritos y de ciertas noches de luna llena

- Pero si son las mismas Lily y . OYE ¡! Lily QUE DEMONIOS HACES CON MI CORBATA! - el chico corrió hacia la pequeña pelirroja, la cual lo esquivo con facilidad y james fue a dar a la "poción" de la chica

- Tío jamsie se quiere dar un baño! - Grito la niña entretenidísima,

- Tío Siry me llevas a dar un pasheo! Toy abulida! - Antha era la que estaba en peores condiciones debido a que su "ropa" ( si ropa se le puede llamar aa la moda Dobbe) ya no estaba en donde debía de estar . sino que se encontraba flotando con la escoba de james que flotaba de un lado a otro sin control.,

El día termino extraño , James Sirius y Remus corretearon a dos pequeñas picaras desnudas por toda la habitación para poder bañarlas.. pero a todos se les olvido que el agua ya estaba prendida y la alfombra quedo encharcada , y no pudieron atrapar a las pequeñas hasta que les prometieron dulces, una vez bañados los 5 ( y digo 5 por que Antha y Lily se movían tanto que terminaron tumbando a los chicos con todo y ropas ala bañera sin contar que metieron demasiadas pociones de shampoo en el agua haciendo una gran marejada de burbujas.

Total después del show del baño, les dieron los dulces prometidos a las pequeñas las cuales terminaron de nuevo llenas de chocolate y los chicos dormidos en el suelo despeinados, cansados, ojerosos y sin ilusiones.

- a esto le llamo guerra.- susurro la pequeña morena a su pelirroja amiga

- fue mas divertido de l que pensé. Mañana vendrá la diversión por Hogsmade. - Lily y Antha estaban satisfechas con su trabajo, nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de hacerles eso a los chicos. Digo ¿que día te conviertes en pequeña y tus amigos se sienten obligados a cuidarte aun que tu estas conciente de todo comportándote como una pequeña? Eso no sucedía muy seguido... y seria algo para aprovecharse.

- mañana tendrán problemas - termino Antha chocando sus pequeñas y rosadas manitas con compañera de travesuras

CONTINUARA...

Tampoco estuvo bueno el capitulo. i know.. pero bueno.. les hice la vida imposible a los chicos y eso ya es un avance jejejejeje

Para los que me preguntaban si Remus aparecería en el fic , ya ven que si - jijijiji Remus sigue vivo.. BUAJAJAJJAJA cof cof

Ñam ñam. etoo aa si Saludos a los que me apoyaron con este fic agradezco mucho sus Review.. que son los que me impulsaron a seguir este fic ( confieso que ya lo había abandonado... pero como ya tenia le capitulo 3 dije.. que rayos! Pongámoslo!)

Así que si quieren capitulo 5 - dejen Review con sus comentarios que se a agradecen mucho

( saludos a mi baby precioso! . I love you mi Shinji Ikari con carácter de Kaji)


	5. explicacion

Nop.. esto no es un capitulo.. -.- sorry , antes de que me maten , quiero decirles que me disculpen por no actualizar ninguno de mis fics, no los dejare allí . -U un se me preocupen.  
  
El problema radica en que no tengo computadora y a falta de ella no puedo escribir.  
  
Pero en cuant0o me regresen la cpu publicare capitulos nuevos.  
  
Les agradezco por seguir mis fics. Y aun que tengo muchos todos los continuare hasta el final  
  
Alma perversa ( slayers )  
  
Un mundo nuevo ( slayers y evangelion solo que en esta si me tardare puesto que fue uno de mis primeros fan fics)  
  
Cartas negras ( sakura card captor tambien tardare tengo siglos que lo tengo )  
  
Dragon Nocturno ( escaflowne uuuuy esperen lo interesante - que me esta encantando como va este fic ( o sea , lo que tengo en mente )  
  
Amanecer en la oscuridad ( NigthWalker estoy emocionada con este fic puesto que recibio gran aceptación a pesar de que no pensaba continuarlo por que fue de esos dias de imaginación hiperactiva , pero debido a que a muchos les agrado lo continuare( por cierto una duda ¿creen que deba ponerle lemmon? )  
  
Una gran familia ( Shaman King , aun que he tenido mucha inspiración no he encontrado la manera de ordenar todo , y el siguiente capitulo lo termine en un dia de los que me anime a escribirlo en cuaderno y se me perdio el cuaderno )  
  
Under my skin ( tambien esta casi terminado en la compu , T.T dejen que me la regresen!!!!!)  
  
Bueno les agradezco a todos por tenerme paciencia 


	6. Dia de locos

UNDER MY SKIN

Chap5: Día de Locos

Por: Asuka de Black

Ok lo lamento se que no tengo perdón XD pero mejor disfrútenlo sip? En cuanto termine la prepa publicare mas seguido pues tendré mas tiempo además que dejare otras cosas para dedicarme a escribir bueno ale que se diviertan

"Tío siry…tío siry ... Despierta… despierta" canturreaba Antha brincaba y saltaba una y otra vez sobre sirius el cual estaba dormido , despeinado en el suelo cubierto solo con una sabana

"déjame dormir…mocosa infernal"

«A quien le dices mocosa infernal, pedazo de hormona» pensó antha enojada así que pensó un momento y sonrió maliciosa «si así deseas jugar…» "Vamos tio siry" canturreo

"te dije que me dejaras dormir ya mocosa del demonio…. " dijo el chico de mal humor tapándose entero con una sabana hasta las orejas poniéndose boca arriba

"dije que…Arriba!" grito antha y salto sobre las partes nobles de sirius cayéndole de sentón

Sirius se levantó de golpe con una enorme y clara expresión de dolor en su rostro respiraba con dificultad mientras se agarraba allí dolorosamente

"Estas bien tío siry?" dijo antha con rostro angelical « jaja te la tenias merecida black» pensaba mientras el rostro angelical continuaba "te lolio?"

"de…ja…que.. te… atra..pe…mayfair….me las…pagaras.." dijo suspirando y arrastrándose hacia antha la cual solo lo observaba dulcemente mientras él veía amenazadoramente el cuello de la pequeña

"basta ya padfoot" murmuro james secándose el cabello con una toalla pues acababa de salir de bañarse así que solo llevaba boxers

"la matare…" balbuceo sirius arrastrándose hacia antha mientras antha susurro muy bajito "pedazo de hormona…"

"he regresado"

"al fin llegas moony me moría de hambre" dijo james cargando a antha cuando las manos de sirius estaban a escasos cm del cuello de la pequeña

" y lily?" pregunto el lupino

"dormida , lo que me parece extraño a lo que se la que se queda dormida hasta tarde es antha no lily, pero ¿ me vas a negar que se ve bellísima dormida, " dijo james mirando a lily dulcemente

« En verdad le gusta…» pensó antha en sus brazos seriamente y pocas cosas las tomaba serias desde hace tiempo

"no puedo negarlo " dijo moony sonriendo mientras le acariciaba el cabello a lily y la tapaba con una sabana paternalmente " por cierto que le pasa a padfoot por que se retuerce de esa manera?" dijo observando a su amigo que aun se acariciaba en un rincón sus partecitas

" antha agarro de brincolin aquello que tu sabes" james agacho la mirada e hizo una mirada de dolor que moony acompaño

" a mi no me engaña… esa mocosa planea algo en mi contra"

"Vamos Padfoot no seas paranoico"

"no son paranoias prongs , podría jurar que la escuche decirme pedazo de hormona cuando la iba a estrangular"

"es solo una niña"

"no es una niña! Es el diablo!"

" eres un exagerado , es solo antha"

"por eso lo digo.."

" sigo diciendo que exageras" james se despeino con una mano y bajo a antha al suelo " son hiperactivas eso es todo"

" esa niña planea algo contra mi" susurro sirius viendo hacia antha la cual tenia cara de no rompe un plato

"no sabia que te dolería tío siry…" dijo dulcemente «… ojala te hubiese golpeado mas fuerte..»pensó

"bueno , es hora de comer se enfriara" dijo remus sonriendo y cargando a lily la cual se estiraba dulcemente estirando los dedos y las piernitas regordetas

"opino lo mismo, me muero de hambre" dijo james poniéndose el pantalón y la camisa desabrochada

"io quero comer! Tengo mucha hamle!" grito antha entusiasmada si algo le gustaba era comer

"Pues en eso no ha cambiado… su trasero crecerá como el de una hormiga se los puedo asegurar" dijo sirius riendo " a los 30 será algo enorme"

«acabas de firmar tu condena de muerte…..black» pensó antha y corrió hacia el y le dio una patada en las espinilla haciendo aullar al chico de dolor

"Te lo buscaste padfoot" Dijeron Remus y James antes de que sirius dijera palabra alguna

" te lo tenias merecido sirius " dijo antha seriamente ,"Observa, tengo mas de 30 tengo una figura perfecta " dijo haciendo pegar su vestido a ella y enseñándole sus curvas a sirius y a remus

"….que si no lo he notado" dijo riendo "puedo tocar?"

"Esas manos Arbitro" susurro Remus con una dolorosa sonrisa pues faltaban pocos días para la luna llena y el cuerpo comenzaba a dolerle Antha en cambio solo rió y le dio un beso a remus en la mejilla

"Te duele mucho?" Susurro Antha dulcemente y le acaricio una de las cicatrices del rostro con suavidad haciendo que Remus se pusiera rojo

"pues..Yo..Solo me siento un poco mal…eso es todo" susurro hacia años que no se ponía de esa manera , así de rojo , desde que habían salido de hogwarts , mejor dicho desde que Antha se había ido

Sirius estaba incomodo ante todo aquello y sobre todo enojado , todo iba tan bien … no es que no quisiera que su mejor amigo no estuviera allí pero no le gustaba que captara toda la atención de la chica, « como los viejos tiempos..» pensó amargamente e inconciente mente se aclaro la garganta haciendo que remus tomara la mano de la chica con dulzura para apartarla de el

"Sirius.. Hablamos de esto hace tiempo.." susurro remus tranquilamente ante la mirada incrédula de la chica

"lo se.." susurro sirius parándose y yendo a ver su aspecto en un espejo sucio que estaba sobre el tocador enmohecido

"Yo no , de que hablaron?" Dijo Antha observando el raro comportamiento de sirius y Remus

"olvidemos eso" dijo Remus con tranquilidad

"Pero yo…"

"Oye Antha" Sirius trato de zafarse del tema rápidamente "¿Por qué no te quedas unos días, Harry se acaba de ir.. y.."

"Harry? ¿Como esta el? Oh.. Me gustaría verle tanto… es una lastima que no pueda conocerle…" Sirius dio en el blanco Antha ya cambiaba de tema

"Es cierto no le conoces verdad..." Dijo Remus aliviado de que no preguntara mas

"No… desaparecí poco tiempo después de salir de Hogwarts… y solo la vi una vez mas, ella estando embarazada…."

"Regresaste una vez mas a ver a lily?" Sirius estaba sorprendido, el no tenia ni idea que lily hubiera estado conciente de que Antha estaba viva ¿Por qué carajos nunca le dijo, Le vio sufriendo y no le dijo nada!

"así es… fue solo poco tiempo, debía esconderme… él aun me perseguía, ¿Cómo es Harry? "

"Su Nombre es Harry James Potter "dijo Remus antes de que Sirius dijera algo en contra de su amiga por no haberle avisado que estaba viva, lo conocía bien "imagina a James… pero con los ojos de Lily"

"En verdad, debe ser muy apuesto…" Antha tenia una cara de Ternura que ninguno de los dos se hubiera imaginado en esa chica así que ambos la miraron con cara de no entender bien lo que pasaba

" si.. Pero saco la habilidad de meterse en líos como James, atrae los problemas como si fuera un hechizo convocador"

"Por que, ¿Qué paso? "

"Acaba de ir a la corte por hacer un patronus en calle muggle"

"¿Qué? ¿ un patronus? ¿ tan fuerte es? Y quien fue su defensor?"

"Por supuesto que Dumbeldore" Dijo Remus,"así que todo esta bien harry regreso a la escuela"

"Ya veo , me encantaría estar en la escuela de nuevo… por cierto sirius.." dijo la chica mirándolo picaramente " Me quedare , solo debo ir por unas cosas… no quiero que le digan a nadie.. por favor " Dijo y camino a la puerta pero al darse la vuelta pegó un grito y calló de espaldas pues Buckbeak había entrado por la puerta abierta y no se había dado cuenta, así que se dio un buen golpe de sentón contra el suelo y ni Sirius ni remus pudieron reaccionar a tiempo

"Buckbeak, No asustes así a la gente" Le reprendió Sirius al Hipogrifo el cual miraba apenado ( O lo mas apenado que un Hipogrifo se pueda ver jejeje) y Remus Levanto a la chica de un jalón

"Que bello" Dijo Antha cuando se le paso el susto y se inclino ante el animal el cual le devolvió la reverencia y ella le acaricio el plumaje "Es tuyo sirius?"

"así es, pero mejor ve por tus cosas aquí dormirá de cualquier manera"

Y así Antha salio de la casa discutiendo con el retrato de la madre de sirius lo cual le pareció gracioso a ambos chicos al oir los gritos d ela chica y del retrato , Antha jamás se había llevado bien con la madre de sirius, sin embargo se llevaba bien en aquella época con quien sirius se entero en el ultimo grado en hogwarts

"Crees que Dumbeldore le dio la dirección?"

"Es lo mas probable o si no es así como la encontró, debe haberlo hecho por que te vio algo deprimido "

"es probable…. Hay cambiado tanto…"

"A mi no, me parece… sigue igual de hermosa"

"Vaya amigo.. Cuantas cosas hemos pasado no crees?... demasiadas en tan poco tiempo me alegra que ella este aquí de nuevo"

"A mi también"

"Está muuuy atrás" susurro una pequeña acostada en el suelo en una especie de caverna "no te preocupes" los bucles de la pequeña estaban desparramados por el suelo

" crees que era necesario , eso de correr hasta acá, el pobre no puede con ambas , además , era necesario el golpe que le diste a sirius?" dijo la pequeña pelirroja mientras jugaba con unas tijeras y con una corbata escarlata que tenia las iniciales J.P

"cual de todos los golpes?" respondió sinceramente la chica

"Antes de que se fueran" contesto la chiquilla haciendo monitos recortados con la corbata

"Por lo que le dijo a Regulus… que el no se lleve bien con su hermano no quiere decir que yo no me lleve bien con el chico , es de los pocos Sly con los que me llevo bien, no es mal chico solo esta influenciado por la urraca" dijo Antha enfadada y con una mueca de reproche " el solo quiere que su madre lo acepte , además desde que sirius se fue, toda la responsabilidad de la familia cayó en manos de regulus… por así decirlo es el único Black varón decente que la vieja urraca tiene , junto con la familia además el ultimo descendiente legitimo "

"De nuevo te refieres a la madre de Sirius con eso de Urraca?"

"Conozco a otra Urraca? Esa maldita arpía solo esta viendo como arruinarle la vida a Regulus y a Sirius además, no me parece justo"

" y por que te preocupas mas por Regulus?"

"Sirius es demasiado Cretino como para dejarse influenciar por su madre, ademas el ya vive solo, no me preocupo …, sin contar que pasa los fines de semana con james"

" es Verdad, Antha , sirius una vez comento de que tuviste una pelea con su madre"

" Las Mayfair somos de sangre pura… es lógico que conociera a la señora…los Black son de las mejores familias de sangre pura existentes, trato de hacer que Sirius y yo fuéramos comprometidos a matrimonio , pero ambos nos negamos , y yo solo le hice una pequeña broma ala arpía esa… diciéndole que era lesbiana y que había visto a sirius con otro varón en la cama, sin contar que le dije de las "muchas" Orgías que montamos en su casa , cosa que lógicamente no es cierto pero…. se exalto así que odió a mi familia , y sobre todo a mi.." Dijo con aires de Grandeza " no me preocupa , pero me dijo que jamás pisara su hogar y que dejara de hablar con Regulus , su único hijo …"

" así que por eso le hablas a Regulus ?"

"claro , es una de las razones… nadie le prohíbe nada a una Mayfair y se sale con la suya"

"no tienes remedio amiga" dijo lily riendo y se acerco a la rizada "Oye, crees que hubiese pasado algo cuando tomaron nuestros lugares, creo que escuche a james hablar sobre que alguien se me había declara…"

"Niñas! Donde están?" Grito una voz masculina que se acercaba hacia donde estaban ellas

"Nos encontró" dijo Antha y se dejo caer como trapo al suelo boca abajo mientras lily seguía cortando

"Hola tío" dijo sonriente la pelirroja " mila lo que hishe " dijo enseñándole a el chico la corbata

"Mi corbata!" Grito el chico exasperado "Lily ¿ por que no me pediste algún pergamino?" Dijo James sacando su varita y susurrando "Reparo" y la corbata quedo como nueva , después observo a Antha la cual seguía boca abajo sin dar señales de vida y a james le preocupo "A…Antha?..."

"si?" susurro la niña sin siquiera moverse

"Me habías preocupado" dijo james sonriendo y cargo al bulto de rizos y a la pelirroja la cual ya volvía a cortar la corbata "Bueno… ya no se si es mejor cuidarlas a ustedes o vestirme de mujer para cubrirlas"

" Te gusta vestirte de mujer tío jamesy?" susurro Antha con una sonrisa malévola

"yo?" el chico se sorprendió por la pregunta de la pequeña " por supuesto que no"

"Entonces por que lo haces?"

"Este yo… pues para cubrirlas"

"por que?"

"Por que … ustedes , cuando eran grandes nunca faltaban"

"por que?"

"por que eran estudiosas"

"por que?"

"por que eran inteligentes"

"y por que éramos inteligentes?2

"por que...si"

"y por que si? "

"podrías dejar de preguntar?" dijo james ya algo exasperado hacia el bulto de rizos mientras la pelirroja reía

"pero por que?"

"Vete de aquí Malfoy" Dijo Sirius que después de haberse tomado la poción multijugos estaba tal cual Antha su compañera de clases

"Vamos Mayfair , ya quedan pocas familias de sangre limpia como nosotros… te mereces algo ….mejor… escuche que te iban a comprometer con el estúpido de black" dijo Lucius , con su mejor porte y sonrisa seductora mientras hacia gala de su encanto Veela , para tratar de conquistar a una de las mujeres que se le habían negado a sus encantos , a un lado de el se encontraba Severus Snape aquel pálido chico misterioso con larga cabellera algo grasosa y nariz ganchuda al que todos sabían que era fan a la magia oscura y a defensa contra esas mismas y por supuesto un maestro en pociones

"Lárgate de aquí, ¿no entiendes eso? Tu te casaras con la ególatra Narcisa o con la loca Bellatrix, inclusive tienes de opción la misma adorable Andrómeda…" Sirius se la pensó mejor "no mejor no, a ella ni te atrevas a tocarla, además quítate de mi camino tengo prisa a Hogsmade , Lily me espera" dijo señalando a su amiga al otro extremo

"Oblígame Mayfair… eres tan inferior a mi.. que deberías agradecerme que te de la oportunidad de estar con migo" dijo ególatramente el chico meneando su larga melena

"Ok…" dijo completamente enfadado sobre el asunto mas aun así con una sonrisa " te doy dos segundos antes de castrarte , sacarte los testículos y colgarte en algún lindo arbolito como adorno " susurro el chico con frialdad y malicia

"ok.. te la dejare mas sencilla… saldrás con migo algún día…o tu amiga la sangre…" Lucius no alcanzo a terminar por que el puño de Antha había ido a dar justo en su ojo

"Lárgate de una vez maldito engendro me hartas y no tengo tu tiempo" dijo aun zurrando sirius mientras se sobaba el puño, pero pronto sintió una fuerte Bofetada en la mejilla, Sirius confundido volteo a ver de quien había sido el golpe llevándose la mano a la misma mejilla dolorida

Una hermosa chica rubia de larga melena y ojos grises, exuberantes proporciones y uniforme impecable de Slytherin estaba parada frente sirius con la mano alzada mientras cerca de la rubia reía algo desquiciadamente su hermana gemela (n/a jejeje déjenme estoy loca) Bellatrix una chica tan hermosa como la misma Narcisa excepto por un detalle , Bellatrix era morena.. Una negra cabellera larga caía tan grácilmente como la de su hermana eran como luz y oscuridad, como algo bueno y algo malo con el detalle de que ambas eran unas malditas serpientes para la decepción de sirius , sus adorables primas gemelas… encantador… eran 2 de las 5 personas a las cuales no soportaba ver ni en pintura

"Quien te dio derecho a darle un golpe estúpida mayfair?" farfullo la rubia " te recuerdo que es mi prometido.. te recomiendo que no te metas con el… si no quieres problemas"

"Hablas demasiado Narcisa" dijo Sirius Bostezando y comenzó a caminar hacia Remus que ahora el hacia a lily , pero como siempre el no había dicho absolutamente nada, al igual que snape que solo miraba perspicazmente todo lo que sucedía

Sirius sintió un golpecito suave en el hombro se volteo y vio a su desquiciada prima Bellatrix con una sonrisa homicida" te recomiendo que te cuides y cuides a la sangre sucia…que no quedara nada de ti ni de ella cuando termine…" susurro y se fue caminando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo tarareando una canción mientras observaba a un chico apuesto de cabellera castaña con tanto porte como Malfoy que Sirius conocía bien como Rodolphus

"esta loca" murmuro y camino hacia Remus "vamonos Moony"

"Antha te matara si sabe que hiciste eso…" canturreo Remus

"Ella hubiera hecho lo mismo" dijo " y quizás ella no se hubiera tentado el corazón para lanzarle un golpe a narcissa por tocarle el rostro"

"lo se"

"a veces Antha puede ser una Psicópata homicida" sonrió "como yo, ella quedo en Gryffindor por gusto no por que en realidad quedara a la perfección con la casa… pero somos una especie de Slytherin completos... Pues tenemos lo que ellos tienen pero además algo que a ellos les falta"

"Valor, lo se" termino Remus y caminaron hacia lo que los llevaría a Hogsmade

"¿Dónde estarán?"-

"¿a quien buscas?"-

"A sirius y a Remus"-

"Para que?"-

"antha.. vas a empezar con tus preguntas?"

"si"

"Lily.. nena por que no te llevas a Antha a jugar con tigo?"

"·sipi" susurro con una sonrisa y jalo a la cría de rizos negros la cual hacia un berrinche monumental

James estaba impaciente, todo el camino Lily había estado haciendo trocitos su corbata y la manga de la túnica , a Antha preguntándole pro absolutamente todo 'por que esto , 'por que lo otro' definitivamente … comenzaba a darle jaqueca , no podía creer que en estos momentos prefiriera vestirse de mujer…..en verdad.. no le cabía en la cabeza

"hola prongs, oye... no tienes buena cara" Dijo Una chica acercándosele a James " que paso el ser del inframundo te hizo rabiar?"

" el ser del inframundo?" pregunto James observando a su amigo el cual le ponía su brazo poco femeninamente sobre sus hombros -" a... Antha"

"Ya vas a empezar?" susurro una chica pelirroja o sea remus

" Moony .. tu las cuidaras la próxima vez" dijo mostrándole los trozos de corbata y al par de pequeñas niñas que jugaban subiéndose a un enorme árbol y jugando con una varita que parecía ser la de james

"esta les será una ardua semana… o lo que esto dure, lo prometemos "susurraron Antha y lily al mismo tiempo en la punta del árbol mientras veían hacia abajo moviendo juguetonamente abajo del árbol a James, Remus y Sirius Gritaban desde abajo asustados por la seguridad de las pequeñas

Continuara - espero que les guste , se que es corto y no es muy bueno pero creo que es divertido

Bueno dejad Review por favor - así saber que este fic le es agradable a la gente -

¿Como iba a saber que una mujer tan pequeña tendría tanta sangre? Solo dios por supuesto, Dios lo es todo… por cierto..¿ quien limpiara todo esto?-

Malkavian Antitribu


End file.
